You, Me and Different Fairytale
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Ini seperti dongeng, tapi bukan akhir sang putri dengan sang pangeran yang sempurna. Ini kisah tentang Hinata yang mengagumi Itachi, padahal ada Sasuke yang menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu. Apakah kisah Sasuke kan berakhir seperti cerita dongeng pengantar tidurnya? *SasuHina*untuk GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU*


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

You, Me, and Different Fairytale

Beberapa orang tidak menyukai buku.

Ada yang berkata, membaca itu membosankan. Ada yang berkata, membaca itu membuat kepala pusing, apa lagi kalau tulisannya kecil-kecil. Ada yang berkata, membaca itu...

Apapun komentar mereka, aku tidak termasuk salah satu dari mereka. Aku bahkan salah satu _bookaholic _yang ada di dunia. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membaca apapun yang disarankan padaku, terutama jika itu buku cerita.

Aku menyukai aroma buku yang kuhirup, baik aroma buku yang masih baru atau yang sudah melapuk. Aku menyukai lembaran kertas yang berangsur-angsur akan menguning, menandakan berapa lama waktu buku tersebut ada. Dan yang terpenting, aku menyukai saat aku berimajinasi dengan isi buku.

Halo, semuanya, namaku Hinata Hyuga. Pecinta buku, dan ini adalah kisahku. _Yoroshiku._

-X-

Kafe Buku adalah kafe yang paling sering kukunjungi. Sesuai dengan namanya, kafe ini didekorasi dengan rak-rak buku besar untuk para pengunjung yang mau membaca.

Aroma kopi dan buku-buku lama membaur menjadi satu, dan itu adalah perpaduan yang membuat perasaanku begitu nyaman. Aku memang lebih menyukai teh dibandingkan kopi, tetapi harus kuakui aroma kopi begitu enak dihirup.

"Ini pesanan tehnya."

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum. _Pelayan baru, _pikirku. Saking seringnya aku berada di kafe Buku, aku hapal dengan para pegawainya. Tetapi, lelaki berambut _raven _ini sama sekali tidak pernah kulihat.

Tiba-tiba saja, lelaki berseragam pelayan ini duduk dihadapanku. Senyumannya terlihat menggoda dan menyenangkan untuk dilihat, dan dia memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Boleh kan, aku berkenalan denganmu?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku. "Aku Hinata Hyuga."

"Boleh aku jujur?" tanyanya, dan langsung kujawab dengan anggukan singkat. "Aku tertarik padamu saat kali pertama melihatmu tadi. Ini hari pertama aku kerja, kata karyawan lainnya, kau sering kesini."

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. _Tertarik? _Apa-apaan itu?

"Um, begini." Dia terlihat salah tingkah, "Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam denganmu, kok. Aku... mungkin kita bisa berteman, kan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Boleh saja."

"Aku yakin kau menyukai buku." katanya lagi, membuat pikiranku tidak fokus membaca. Biasanya, aku akan sendirian dan menikmati bukuku sendiri. "Kebetulan aku membawa buku cerita yang rencananya akan kusumbangkan pada kafe ini. Mungkin kamu mau membacanya."

Aku meraih buku yang disodorkannya kepadaku. Buku itu bersampul cokelat tua, tampak usang, dan sepertinya bukan buku yang sudah diterbitkan penerbit, melainkan hanya buku tulis biasa. Aku membuka halaman pertamanya, dan benar saja, tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi langsung muncul didepan mataku. _Kumpulan Dongeng._

"Itu buku cerita milik kakakku. Dulu, semasa aku kecil, dia membuatkan kumpulan dongeng untuk dibacaku sebelum tidur." tukas Sasuke. "Kukira harus ada orang lain yang membaca karyanya yang bagus itu."

Aku mengangguk, mulai membaca paragraf pertama dari dongeng yang berjudul "_Sang putri dan pemuda peri"._

_Ada dunia peri yang selalu berpesta tiap malam, dan ada seorang putri yang merasa kesepian. Sayapnya tidak pernah berkilau, gaunnya mulai usang, sehingga ia menjauh dari pesta dan tinggal dirumahnya didalam lubang pohon sakura. Dia menunggu ada suatu kesempatan hingga ia bisa tampil dengan sempurna, agar dapat mengikuti acara pesta tersebut. Tetapi, waktu dan kesempatan itu tidak kunjung datang. Ia selalu sendirian._

"Sepertinya aku familier dengan tulisan tangannya..." kataku, menyadari kalau aku pernah melihat tulisan tangan yang seperti ini.

"Oh ya? Mungkin hanya kebetulan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tertawa.

Kemudian, aku terpaku melihat tulisan disudut bawah. _Itachi Uchiha. _Sudah lama ku tidak melihat dan mendengar nama itu. Bahkan, aku juga sudah lama tidak melihat sosok itu. Aku masih ingat persisnya kapan, yaitu setahun yang lalu.

Tunggu sebentar, Itachi Uchiha... Sasuke Uchiha...

Tanpa sadar, aku memandang Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapku. Aku berdeham pelan, menunjukkan nama disudut bawah dan bertanya, "Itachi Uchiha itu... siapamu?"

"Oh? Itu kakakku."

Aku mengerjap. "Serius?"

"Ya," Sasuke menyahut mantap, "Apa kau kenal dengannya?"

Aku mengangguk. Bukan hanya kenal, aku bahkan mengagumi sosok bernama Itachi Uchiha. "Dia _senpai _ku semasa sekolah menengah pertama."

"Begitukah?"

"Hm!" aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Tetapi bagaimana caranya aku menyampaikannya kepada Sasuke? "Aku pernah beberapa kali berpapasan dengannya di sekolah. Entah dia masih mengingatku atau tidak..."

"Aku bisa mengajakmu menemuinya jika kau mau." ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum, membuatku ternganga dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

"_Arigatou!_"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum. "Aku harus kembali bekerja. Sampai nanti."

Aku memandang sosoknya yang menjauh, lalu tersenyum dan menyesap tehku lagi. Itachi Uchiha. Sewaktu SMP, dia adalah lelaki paling baik yang pernah kukenal. Dia juga pintar.

Kesimpulannya, Itachi _senpai_ adalah sosok sempurna di sekolah yang paling kukagumi. Dan harus kuakui, sekarang aku merindukannya.

-X-

_Sang putri menunggu sang pangeran istana yang katanya tampan dan sempurna. Ia menunggu dan menunggu, mengisi waktu luangnya dengan menulis cerita. Puluhan buku sudah ditulisnya, tetapi tidak ada yang pernah membaca bukunya selain dirinya sendiri. Pada suatu hari, ada seorang pemuda menemukannya didalam lubang pohon sakura. Pemuda itu tampan, sayapnya berkilauan dan juga kuat. Pemuda itu menumpang rumah sang putri untuk istirahat sejenak dari perjalanan yang jauh. Ketika menunggu sang putri tanpa kilauan disayapnya, dia menemukan buku yang ditulis sang putri. Sebuah cerita yang indah dan mengalir lembut, menyentuh sang pemuda. Sang pemuda tersenyum dan berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak ikut pesta peri kerajaan?"_

"Hei, kau datang lagi. _Konnichiwa._"

"_Konnichiwa._ Aku datang tiap hari, harusnya kau sudah mendengarnya dari para pelayan lain." jawabku. Baru kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, dia sudah mengingat rupa wajahku. Padahal aku baru beberapa langkah memasuki ruangan, tapi dia sudah menyapaku. Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam untuk mengalihkan pikiranku mengenainya, kemudian menghirup aroma buku tua dan kopi. Ah...

"Kau mau bertemu dengan kakakku hari ini?" tanya Sasuke kepadaku.

"Boleh. Tapi, apa tidak mengganggumu?" sahutku.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak. Tunggu sebentar saja, sebentar lagi _shift _kerjaku berakhir."

"Oke."

Aku menunggu ditempat duduk disamping jendela, lalu mengeluarkan buku dongeng bersampul cokelat yang diberikan Sasuke kemarin. Cerita kakaknya benar-benar membuatku tidak berhenti tersenyum. Kini, aku melanjutkan membaca, setelah semalam aku tertidur setelah membaca beberapa paragraf. Benar-benar dongeng pengantar tidur.

"_Kau bisa melihat diriku." kata sang putri. Dia menyentuh sayapnya yang rapuh. "Namanya juga sebuah pesta. Yang hadir disana pastilah seorang yang terhormat. Dengan penampilan sempurna. Sedangkan aku?"_

_Sang pemuda mendekati sang putri. "Akan kuubah kau menjadi lebih baik untuk hadir disana. Lalu pergilah bersamaku. Bagaimana?"_

_Sang putri yang ingin bertemu dengan pangeran yang tampan dan sempurna menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu, dengan sihir peri, sang pemuda merubah penampilan sang putri menjadi lebih cantik. Gaun yang dikenakannya menjadi lebih mewah, sayapnya berkilauan seperti perak. Ia mengucap terima kasih sebesar-besarnya, kemudian menemani sang pemuda menuju istana._

"Hinata, sudah lama?"

"Belum kok. Aku juga sedang asyik." kataku sambil beranjak berdiri. Kemudian, Sasuke menggenggam tanganku, menarikku keluar kafe. Tangannya hangat, dan entah bagaimana membuatku tidak ingin melepasnya, dan membiarkannya menautkan jemarinya dengan milikku.

"Kau sudah membaca ceritanya sampai akhir?" tanya Sasuke kepadaku.

Aku menggeleng. "Belum."

Aku melihat senyum terukir diwajahnya. "Apa kau menebak jika sang putri akan berpasangan dengan pangeran diakhir cerita?"

"Bukankah setiap dongeng akan begitu?" tanyaku. Iya kan? Setiap dongeng yang pernah kubaca selalu berakhir bahagia antara putri dan pangeran.

"Itu kisah yang ditulis kakakku untukku. Tetapi, akulah yang menentukan alur ceritanya." kata Sasuke, "Dan itu bukan dongeng untuk anak perempuan yang selalu berakhir sama."

"Jadi, maksudmu... akhir cerita Itachi _senpai _bukan putri dan pangeran?" tanyaku terheran-heran.

"Tebak saja sendiri. Cerita tidak menarik jika sudah diceritakan dengan orang lain." jawab Sasuke. Dia menarikku memasuki gang yang tampak sempit dan ramai oleh anak-anak dan beberapa orang dewasa yang setengah mabuk. Tautan jarinya mengerat, membuatku was-was antara merasa aman dekat dengan Sasuke, juga tak aman karena kondisi memilukan yang kulihat.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja ke rumahku. Kamu mau bertemu dengan kakakku, kan?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dia menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum. "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi sampai kok."

Setelah gang tersebut berakhir, aku mendesah lega. Kami sudah berada dijalan besar lagi, dan dia mengiringku untuk berjalan ditepi. Lalu, langkahnya berhenti di sebuah rumah berukuran sedang dengan sebuah taman kecil, dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ini rumahku. Selamat datang."

"Oh?"

Sasuke nyengir. "Rumahku tidak seberapa, tapi setidaknya cobalah untuk nyaman."

Kami melangkah masuk, pintu rumahnya ternyata tak terkunci. Aku duduk disalah satu sofa, sedangkan Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku untuk mengambilkan minuman. Buku dongeng masih ada ditanganku, dan aku mulai membaca kembali.

-X-

"_Selamat datang." ucap sang pemuda._

"_Iya." jawab sang putri. "Disini ramai sekali... omong-omong, dimana pangeran berada? Biasanya suatu pesta akan ramai bila ada seorang pangeran."_

_Sang pemuda tertawa mendengar ucapan sang putri. Dia menangguk dan tersenyum, menariknya diantara kerumunan orang-orang, menuju singgasana raja dan ratu._

"_Tampaknya sang pangeran sedang tak ada," tukas sang pemuda._

"_Eh?"_

"Ini, minum dulu, Hinata." tukas Sasuke. "Tunggu sebentar, mungkin kakakku sebentar lagi pulang. Biasanya jam segini ia pergi keluar dengan pacarnya."

"Oh? Dia sudah punya pacar?" tanpa sadar, suaraku bergetar. Aku menatap Sasuke, pandanganku seakan memburam.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia kan, sosok yang digilai banyak wanita."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat aku semakin terpaku. Tidak. Itachi _senpai _hanya sosok yang kukagumi di sekolah. Bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta padanya, kan? Seharusnya, perasaanku tidak seperti ini.

"Apa kau kecewa mengetahui kalau kakakku sudah memiliki pacar? Apa kau sebenarnya berharap agar kau bisa menjadi kekasihnya?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuatku tersentak. Dia tersenyum dengan memiringkan sedikit kepala. "Apa aku benar?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menghela napas. "Tidak... aku bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan Itachi_ senpai. _Hanya saja, aku sangat mengaguminya. Sampai-sampai aku tidak mengontrol perasaanku sendiri..."

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu untuk melewati gang itu agar kita lebih cepat sampai dan kau tidak bertemu langsung dengan kakakku, setidaknya sebelum kau melihatnya langsung. Karena saat aku melihat sinar matamu, aku tahu kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan kakakku. Tetapi aku tidak yakin sepenuhnya kalau kau tidak akan kecewa jika ketahui kalau kakakku sudah punya pacar."

Aku merasakan bahwa Sasuke memandangi manik mataku dalam. "Sebenarnya kita bisa saja naik bis agar kau tidak lelah, walau itu membuat perjalanan lebih jauh."

"Tapi kau malah melakukan hal lain." ucapku. "Agar aku bisa memilih, mau menunggunya atau tidak. Benar?"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Apa kau mau pergi dari rumahku agar tidak bertemu dengan kakakku?"

"Eng..."

"Ayolah. Ini musim semi, kita bisa berjalan-jalan ke taman. Pasti beberapa bunga sakura sudah mekar." kata Sasuke, kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Ada sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari sini."

"Baiklah." Aku menyetujui ucapannya.

-X-

"_Karena tampaknya sang pangeran sudah menemukan pujaan hatinya." ucap sang pemuda. Dia menyentuh sayap sang putri sambil tersenyum tipis, "Apa kau menyukai sang pangeran?"_

"_Entahlah... hanya saja, sosoknya begitu sempurna, kan?" tanya sang putri dengan wajah polos._

_Sang pemuda tertawa. "Begitu ya? Sejak dulu dia memang selalu sempurna. Aku sudah terbiasa dibandingkan dengannya. Tetapi, nyatanya aku berbeda dengannya. Putri, aku adalah adik dari sang pangeran. Jika pangeran tak ada, maka aku menjadi pilihan berikutnya."_

_Sang putri tersentak kaget. "Aku membawamu kesini agar kamu tahu hal sesungguhnya. Sepertinya kamu begitu sedih mengetahui hal itu."_

"_Tetapi... kenapa? Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya sang putri._

"_Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama melihatmu." jawab sang pemuda. "Aku suka dengan ceritamu, tentang seorang putri yang jatuh cinta pada pangeran, tapi aku ingin merubahnya karena tidak semua cerita berakhir seperti yang diduga."_

_Sang putri terkesima mendengar jawaban itu. "Lalu, apa menurutmu aku bisa begitu saja menerima pengakuanmu itu? Setelah kau membawaku jauh kesini dan aku tidak dapat bertemu dengan sang pangeran?"_

"_Lebih baik aku yang menunggu jawabanmu yang mengatakan iya, daripada membiarkanmu menunggu sang pangeran yang sudah jelas tidak akan memilihmu, putri." Sang pemuda tersenyum. "Sampai suatu saat kau dapat jatuh cinta padaku, aku akan menunggu. Jadi, bagaimana? Aku boleh kan, untuk menunggumu?"_

"_Tidak. Jangan menungguku lagi. Aku akan menerima pengakuanmu." kata sang putri sambil tersenyum, matanya berkaca-kaca karena bahagia. Sekalipun ia tidak menemui pangeran yang sempurna, tetapi akhirnya ada suatu kesempatan yang membuatnya menjadi lebih sempurna dan tidak merasa sendirian. Itu karena sang pemuda. Dan, sang putri dan sang pemuda hidup bahagia selama-lamanya._

Aku dan Sasuke duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang sejuk, kebetulan ada sebuah bangku kosong disana. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke memintaku menyelesaikan buku dongeng yang kubaca, dan setelah membacanya, ada perasaan haru yang menyelimuti hatiku. Buku cokelat tua itu tergenggam erat ditanganku, menjadi barang paling berharga dalam hidupku detik itu juga.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau itu adalah cerita yang dibuat kakakku, tapi aku yang menentukan alurnya, kan?" ucap Sasuke. "Sebenarnya ia ingin sang putri dan sang pangeran berakhir bahagia, tetapi aku tak mau, karena aku tidak merasa seperti pangeran itu. Jadi, aku merubah ceritanya. Aku meminta seorang tokoh petualang yang menemukan sang putri. Bukan sang pangeran."

"Oh? Begitu?"

"Aku hanya sekedar ingin memberimu buku itu untuk membuatmu terkesan, tapi..." Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kisah dongengku akan ada didunia nyata. Sadarkah kalau kisah dongeng itu seperti kisah kita sekarang?"

Senyum dibibirku memudar, aku terpaku.

"Kini," Sasuke menatapku lekat. "Sudah kubilang aku _tertarik _padamu. Karena kamu seperti bayangan sang putri dalam benakku. Aku... menyukaimu sejak kali pertama kita bertemu. Jadi, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau menerima pengakuanku, dan menentukan akhirnya sendiri."

Aku balas menatapnya. "Aku akan menentukan akhirnya sekarang. Sama seperti sang putri. Aku akan menerima pengakuanmu, dan benar-benar _melihatmu._"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar saking gembiranya, kemudian menghambur memelukku.

-X-

"_Kakak, aku tidak mau menjadi pangerannya." kata Sasuke._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Itachi sambil menulis. "Bukannya kamu mau menjadi kekasih sang putri?"_

"_Iya, tetapi aku tidak suka dengan seorang pangeran yang hanya tinggal di istana. Aku mau menjadi sang petualangnya yang menemukan sang putri." jawab Sasuke. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan akhir cerita yang berbeda, kan?"_

"_Baiklah. Jadi, lanjutan ceritanya..."_

-_OWARI_-

Satu. Dua. Tiga!

Terima kasih telah membaca!

Bertemu lagi dengan karya saya, hohoho *menggila* Bagaimana? Bagaimnaa? Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa bisa menjadi seperti ini ceritanya. Aku juga terheran-heran loh. Apa lagi dengan _words _yang diatas 2000. Ckckck. Nggak nyangka bisa bikin _one-shoot _sepanjang ini :3 ini pertama kalinyaaa! *nangis terharu* T.T

Yang paling sulit dari cerita ini adalah menentukan _pairing_nya (?) bagiku, mencocokan karakter yang tepat dengan ceritanya itu adalah hal yang sulit dan bikin lamaaa banget baru selesai. Akhirnya setelah muter-muter otak *loh* baru deh memutuskan kali ini _pairing_nya Sasuke-Hinata :D Sudahlah, yang penting ceritanya telah berakhir dan tamat! (:

Fanfict ini aku sertakan juga dalam _giveaway _hari buku. Terima kasih kepada teman sebangkuku yang ngasih tau _event _ini, nama penanya Yuki'NF MiHaru *semoga enggak salah nama* mungkin nggak terlalu familier bagi pembaca SasuHina karena dia adalah penggemar NaruSaku :D aku sedikit berharap dapat memenangkan _giveaway _ini karena ini kali pertamanya aku mengikuti _giveaway _yang berhadiah novel! *ceritanya aku penggemar novel kelas akut* kan lumayan buat nambah koleksi, hehehe xD

Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah membaca, _minna_! Semoga cerita ini memuaskan, _arigatou _(:

-Himawari Natalia-


End file.
